Town of Cadencia
by CookieloverWHIPPEDCREAM
Summary: Ryden Mpreg. When Ryan finds out he's 2 months pregnant. Him and his boyfriend, Brendon, decide to run away from they're homophobic parents. With financial help from Brendon's dad they end up in the small, New York town of Cadencia.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I groaned as the familiar bout of nausea woke me up. This had been happening for the past 2 weeks. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where I crouched over the toilet and heaved up all the food that was in my body.

After I finished throwing up I slumped down on the floor. I knew what was wrong with me. I had been throwing up almost every morning, my back ached almost all the time, I had been having mood swings and if I looked close enough at my stomach I could see a faint bump. I hadn't bothered taking a test yet because, if we're being honest here, I was terrified. I knew I should take it sooner rather than later. I definitely needed to take it before my parents caught on.

As I sat on the bathroom floor I realized I had to tell Brendon. I needed to tell my amazing, wonderful, sweet, incredible boyfriend that there is a 90% chance he was going to be a dad.

I wasn't all that scared about how Bren would react because I already knew exactly what he'd do. He'd ask if I was serious and once I tell him yes, he'd pull me into a hug, bury my face in his chest and tell me he loves me, tell me that everything will be okay and that we'll figure it out, together.

I pushed myself off the floor and into my room to get dressed. I needed to see Brendon. I really needed to just collapse into his arms and cry. That's all I really needed because I was 18, pregnant and so fucked.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I arrived at Brendon's I knocked on the door, fidgeting nervously as I hoped that his mother wouldn't answer the door. You see, Sheryl hated my guts. She didn't know about me and Brendon but if she ever found out she would freak out and possibly murder me for "corrupting" her precious baby. Brendon was the youngest so she was super over protective of him. She was also really homophobic. Bren once told me that she tried to ban him from hanging out with me because I was a "fag". Brendon had gotten so angry at her he had stayed with his oldest brother for a week. It was things like that that told me he wouldn't react badly to my news because he loved me. I _knew_ he loved me. And he would love our baby just as much.

The door opened to reveal Derek, Brendon's father. He smiled warmly down at me. Since me and Brendon had been friends since we were kids I had known Derek for a long time. He was the only person who knew of Brendon and my relationship.

"Hey Ryan, Brendon's upstairs and Sheryl and I are leaving so the house is empty. Go crazy!" He smiled happily and let me in.

A blush erupted on my face at what he had insinuated. "Uhm, thanks, Derek."

I walked upstairs to my boyfriend's room. He was sat on the bed fiddling with his guitar and singing to himself softly.

"Hey Brendon." I greeted quietly.

He looked up and smiled as his eyes landed on me, his face lighting up and I could see the love in his eyes. That look gave me some confidence. I smiled softly and walked over to him. He put his guitar down next to the bed and pulled into his lap. I curled up in his lap just in time for tears to slip from my eyes to soak through his shirt.

"Ryan, baby what's wrong?" he tilted my head up and swiped his thumb over my cheek bone whipping the tears off. "Why are you crying, baby? C'mon tell me?"

I sniffled, buried my face in his neck and let out a sob. "I-I'm so sorry, Bren!"

"Hey, hey baby, honey, sweetie, what's going on? Come on tell me what's wrong?" He whisper pressing kisses to my hair and rubbing my back.

I sat up and looked him in the eye as I mumbled. "I'm, I'm pregnant."

"I love you so much." He spoke softly pulling me forward.

My hands gripped onto the back of his shirt as his head burrowed in my hair.

"So much, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He let me cry softly into his chest for a few minutes before pushing me away a little so he could look me in the eye. He reached up and brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"We'll figure this out, baby, don't worry, ok?" He spoke soothingly and slowly, trying desperately to calm me down. "It's gonna be ok, baby."

"I'm so scared, B." I whispered, fresh tears beginning to fill my eyes. "What are we gonna do, Brendon? My parents are gonna kill us! And your mom! Oh god, your mom is gonna be so mad! She's gonna murder me, Bren!"

I was panicking. This was not good. What if my mom tried to force me into an abortion? What if she killed my baby herself? Oh god…

Brendon's voice broke through my alarmed thoughts.

"Run away with me."

"What?" I looked at him, baffled.

He smiled at me like he had just had the best idea ever. He stood up excitedly lifting me up with him. I squeaked, wrapping my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, and gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

"Brend-"

"Run away with me!" He was grinning now. "We can ask for my dad's help and we can start our own life! Me, you, and our precious little boy! Or girl! But I think he's a boy!" He cooed softly at the end, shifting my weight into one of his arms so he could rest his now free hand on my stomach.

"How on earth would we pull that off?" I asked him bewildered.

He thought for a second before saying. "We get my dad to transfer money into my bank account, pack some necessities and sneak out at night! C'mon Ryan! Me and you, baby! And of course we can't forget this little guy!" He smiled excitedly, putting me down. His hands gripped my hips as he pulled me into a kiss. His lips pressed softly against mine. I moaned softly when his tongue pushed gently into my mouth. It licked around causing me to push myself closer by tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing in. After a minute he pulled back leaving me breathless.

"Me and you love. Whadya say?" He whispered, pressing his hand tenderly against my naval.

I looked at him, contemplating every possibility I could think of before making up my mind. I smiled shyly at him. "Yes"

I lifted my hand up to rest it on top of his. "I love you."

He smiled at me and pressed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I love you too."

"I should call my dad." He smiled at me as he pulled and got out his phone. I collapsed on the bed and watched him dial his dad's number.

After what was probably a couple rings he spoke. "Hey dad, I really need to talk to you." He looked slightly annoyed. "No it can't wait, dad, its urgent!" He sighed. "Tell her you don't feel well or something, you know she'll stay with her friends even if you leave!" He groaned in exasperation. "Ok good, I'll see you in a bit" He let a half smile slip. "Yeah, dad, love you too bye."

He hung up and turned to me. "He won't be here for another 10 to 15 minutes." He suddenly smirked before launching himself onto the bed next to me. I giggled when he pulled me forward, tucking my head under his chin, resting it on his chest. I exhaled slowly feeling happy, content and safe in his arms.

"You're amazing, Ry. Seriously." He whispered into my hair, pressing down soft, barely there kisses.

When Derek finally arrived, we headed downstairs and sat in the living room. I shifted a little in my seat on the couch, burrowing further into Brendon's side. I knew that Derek would support us but I was being paranoid, expecting Sheryl to jump out at any moment and try to kill me. God this was driving me crazy. I was thankful that in a week I would be far away from Vegas with Brendon by my side.

"Dad, umh, I don't really know how to say this but, uuh, me and Ryan want to leave Vegas." He finally managed to stammer out.

Derek stared at us, as if trying to figure something before seemingly giving up and just asking.

"Why? Did something happen? Was it your parents, Ryan? Brendon, was it your mother?"

"No, dad, it's just uhm… He shot me a look, silently asking me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Derek looked at us for what felt like hours, but was probably just thirty seconds, before getting up, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Oh, Ryan, are you ok?" He asked after having pulled away.

I nodded slightly and buried into Brendon's arms. "I'm okay, just scared."

Derek smiled sympathetically at us. "That's understandable. Where do you guys think you want to go?"

Brendon shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "We haven't really figured that out yet."

Derek sat, looking thoughtful, for a couple minutes before smiling.

"I think, I have an idea."


End file.
